Unfinished Business
by WhenIsayShotgunUsay-Wedding
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort is dead, but no one ever thought that there was another way for Voldemort to kill Harry. As a ghost. I suck at summarys sorry!
1. The End Or The Beginning?

**This is a story that just kind of came into my mind and I had to write it down so I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer- I got part of my idea for this story from a Mugglenet podcast so don't sue me you guys! I don't own Harry Potter! That would be cool though! Hehe :D**

Harry was sitting in the hospital wing recovering from the injuries he got from battle. He still could not believe that Voldemort was actually gone. Harry had always pictured himself killing off Voldemort but it seems like this time Dumbledore got to him first.

Dumbledore had killed Voldemort for Harry because he knew that killing the all-powerful dark lord would suck the life right out of you. Dumbledore had died that day; he died right in front of Harry's eyes and there was nothing he could do about it.

That should have been me! Dumbledore should have never had to die he still had so much to offer the world. How could he have let this happen? How could he have been so stupid? He just stood their watching the whole thing.

"_You think you can defeat me Dumbledore? I used to be afraid of you when I was in school because you seemed to be the only one who could tell when I was lying and that I was up to no good. Now I no longer fear you because I know I am more powerful and after I get rid of you and Harry Potter nothing can stand in my way anymore. Soon I'll rule everything!" _

"_I am not afraid of you Tom. I know that you are evil but no matter what you do there will always be people out there who are good and are not afraid to stick up for what they believe in. Harry Potter is one of these people and I will not let you hurt him!" _

_Spells started flying toward Dumbledore but he managed to block them and shoot some off. _

"_Dumbledore you don't have to do this! I can fight him! I can win!" I yelled at the top of my lungs so he could hear me. "No Harry I want you to stay where you are! Listen to me Harry you do not deserve to die yet. You still have your whole life to live. If I do not make it Harry I want to remember to always do what you think is right and listen to your heart! Do you hear me Harry?" _

"_Yes I hear you but I can help you!" _

"_No Harry please just stay out of this for now. If I die and Voldemort still lives I want you to fight him but stay as safe as you can but for now don't do anything. Please do this, for me Harry." _

_Spells kept on flying in every direction and I watched the two battle it out. Dumbledore was hit in the chest and went flying backwards so Voldemort took this opportunity to finish him off. A flash of green light came hurdling towards Dumbledore. As quickly as he could Dumbledore shot a ray of green light toward Voldemort as well. _

_The two spells collided with one another and a huge explosion occurred as the green rays passed each other and hit the two targets. The explosion was so huge that it sent Harry flying back 15 feet into a tree knocking him unconscious. _

_When he woke up he got up and looked around and saw everything was dead. The trees and bushes were dead and everything was turned to ash at his feet. Harry quickly ran over to the figure of a man lying on the ground. _

_It was Dumbledore and he was dead. He had cuts all over his body and blood soaking through his cloak. _

_Harry ran over to the second figure and saw it was none other then Voldemort. His face was burned and was even more deformed then ever. He looked like a skeleton. _

_Harry knelt down beside him, could he really be dead? Harry touched Voldemort's arm and a razor sharp pain shot across his whole body then everything went black. _

Next thing he knew he woke up in the hospital wing feeling as if he himself was dead. He began screaming and crying as he remembered that Dumbledore was gone, they had to get teachers to hold him down and try to calm him.

The next few days he couldn't sleep or eat anything. He just felt like dieing. Everyone in the castle was mourning the loss of their Headmaster. Ron and Hermione were also in the hospital wing after the fight. They had both been bloodied up pretty good and had several broken bones. Ginny had also helped in the fight but had luckily not been injured too badly. She had visited Harry in the morning and comforted him.

The battle had killed many people they had known. Neville was killed by Lucius Malfoy who was also killed by a ministry worker. Draco Malfoy had also died helping out Voldemort. Pansy Parkinson had killed herself after she found Draco dead and said she could not live without him. So many students from Hogwarts fought and so many were killed. In a few days there would be burial ceremonies for those who fought agenst Voldemort.

Dumbledore's ceremony would also be held in a few days. It was going to be hard to say good-bye to him but he had no other choice. Harry lay back down and touched his scar. Everything thing seemed the same to him. Harry slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Everyone had come to say goodbye to the well-known Headmaster.

The funeral was outside in a beautiful garden with flowers blossoming everywhere. Chairs were set up so that people could sit down as the listened to the ceremony. In front of all the chairs was a casket made out of solid white marble. Carved into the side was the name Albus R. Dumbledore (I don't know his middle name sorry!) with a brief history of his life and how he died fighting for peace.

At the front a minister was giving a speech about Dumbledore and how everyone was going to miss him. Harry wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying because he couldn't stop replaying the battle that had gotten Dumbledore killed in the first place. He could still hear Dumbledore yell in pain when Voldemort hit him with a spell.

"_Do what you think is right and listen to your heart!"_ That was one of the last things he ever said to Harry, that was the last time Harry would ever get advice from him when he didn't know how to do something. He would never see Dumbledore's eyes smile when he was playing a joke on Harry, he would never be offered candy every time he came to his office to talk to him.

Harry felt a tear slide down his face and he quickly wiped it away. He had to be brave for his friends. Harry looked to his right where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting. Hermione had her face buried in Ron's shoulder as she cried her eyes out and Ron was patting her on the back trying himself not to cry. Ginny was wiping her tears on a white handkerchief. Ginny had also been a big help during the war. She was protecting Hogwarts with their other friends including Neville. She kept blaming herself for his death; she kept thinking that she could have done something to help him. The ceremony ended with everyone saying their final goodbyes.

After most people had left they all got up and walked over to the grave and just stood there for a few minutes in almost complete silence, the only sound to be heard was Hermione and Ginny's sobs.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next week at school went by quietly with people starting to act like their old selves again. Everyone was trying their best to forget all the evil that was threatening them a while ago.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting the Gryffindor common room doing their Potions homework in front of the blazing fire.

"Hey Hermione do you add Wiggentree root to make healing potion"? Ron said looking at his paper like it had just asked him to do the hokey pokey upside down for a bunch of dogs (haha can you guys imagine that!).

"No Ron, if you did that it wouldn't be a healing potion instead it would cause you to foam at the mouth and your skin would turn purple!"

"Umm right" Ron said still very confused.

"Here let me help you this time." Hermione moved from her spot at the table over to the couch and started correcting all of the mistakes Ron had made on his essay.

"Hey Harry do you need any help?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Hmm? Oh no I got it" Harry said flatly.

Hermione got up and sat next to Harry and looked at his Potions essay.

"Harry you barley wrote one sentence. Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just thinking that's all." Concern spread over Hermione's face.

"Your thinking about Dumbledore again aren't you Harry? Listen Harry it's not your fault that he… umm was killed. There was nothing you could do to save him, it was his wish, he wanted you to be safe and no matter what you said he wasn't going to let you fight Voldemort because he knew if you did you would be the one to die."

"I know, its just that I feel like there was something I could have done, I don't know what but anything would have been better then just standing there." Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and a she smiled a sad smile trying to comfort him.

"Yea no one blames you, everyone knows that it was just something bad that had to happen." Ron said.

"Listen guys its getting late we should probably go to sleep now so get up you guys and lets go" Hermione said trying to ease the moment. The three went up the stairs and Harry and Ron went to the right to the boy's dormitory while Hermione went to the left into the girl's dormitory.

Harry lay in bed while an unsettling feeling lay in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong Harry could tell but he didn't know if he was imaging it or if for some reason he knew something was amiss.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the forest a ghost was lurking about heading towards Hogwarts. The ghosts living form had recently died during the war. People only turn into ghosts if they have unfinished business that they never accomplished during their lives and this ghost had to take care of some business.

This ghost was none other then Lord Voldemort and his unfinished business was in Hogwarts sleeping in the Gryffindor tower, Voldemort had come back to kill Harry Potter and this time no one could save him!

**Dun dun dun! Well tell me how my story was, did it suck or was it ok? R&R! If you guys like the story then tell me because I'm not sure if I should continue the story or not!**


	2. Forming A Plan

**Well here's chapter two! I decided to go on with my story after getting some positive feedback. **

**Disclaimer- Nope don't own Harry Potter but I'm thinking of purchasing Draco Malfoy! Hehe**

**Dedication- Ok well I'm dedicating this chapter to Jennifer-Marie because she's the one who actually got me to write this chapter and is awesome! Everyone should really go and check out her stories!**

Voldemort slipped past the gates of Hogwarts and slowly made his way into the castle. He wanted to go straight up to the Gryffindor rooms and kill Harry right then and there but decided that he better not do that just yet. He was unsure of what he could sill do while he was a ghost and needed to test these things out first. Now he needed to find a place to hide out but where?

The Slytherin rooms would have probably been the best place if not for Snape. He had fought along side Dumbledore and could no longer be trusted and all of his most faithful student followers were either dead or being held in Azkaban prison.

That left him with one family left that he could go to and that was the Zabini family. They had fled the battle scene when it appeared that they were loosing but they were his last option. They would help him because they were still not about to side with Dumbledore and his ways and were still on his side even if they were cowards.

That settled it, now the only thing left to do would be to get to their house unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up screaming and clutching his scar. His scar was burning, this only happened whenever Voldemort was around so why was it happening now?

Ron rushed over to his friend, "Harry, Harry what's the matter? Are you ok?"

Harry removed his hand from his head as the pain started to go away.

"Yea I'm fine Ron." Harry mumbled.

"Bloody hell Harry what was that about?" Ron asked as everyone else in the boy's bedroom was sitting up and staring at him wondering the same thing.

"I…..I don't know. My scar just started to hurt like it did whenever Voldemort was around."

A few shudders were heard from some of the boys at the mention of his name. Even though he was gone now people still feared to speak about him, afraid that something bad might happen to them.

"But how is that possible Harry when Vol…Voldemorts dead?" Neville asked.

"That's just it, this shouldn't be happening anymore if he's really dead." Harry said.

"Its probably just a side effect or something like that, no need to worry now go back to sleep everyone." Ron said trying to make everyone less nervous.

They all laid back down and fell asleep within a few minutes, everyone except for Harry. Harry still couldn't fall asleep after what just happened. It felt like Voldemort was here at Hogwarts, but there was no way that could happen right? Harry tried to shake this thought from his head and tried to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Harry woke up earlier then he would on most days. Harry got out of bed took a shower got dressed and headed out of Gryffindor tower before anyone else got up.

He decided that he would go and talk to Professor McGonagall about what happened last night. Harry stopped before the door to her office and knocked.

"Come in" her voice said.

She still hadn't moved into Dumbledore's office sense he died, Harry thought that it was most likely because she was still getting over his death and his office would bring back too many painful memories.

Harry took a seat In front of the desk and waited for her to finish shuffling papers.

"Harry, what brings you here so early?" She asked. Harry took a deep breath before going on to say how his scar hurt last night and how that only happened when Voldemort was somewhere close.

"Are you sure it was your scar and not just a headache of some sort?" she asked looking a little pale.

"I'm positive Professor." There was a moment's pause before she spoke again.

"Perhaps is was just an after effect that happened because Voldemort died, now I don't want you to worry over this Harry its probably nothing but just incase I want you go to the hospital wing and make sure everything is ok, alright?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said and with that he got up and walked out of the room.

Professor McGonagall and Ron seemed to have said the same thing, maybe their right and this really isn't anything to get worked up about.

Harry walked down to the Great Hall deciding that he didn't need to go to the Hospital Wing. Harry sat down at his seat and begin putting eggs, toast, and a muffin on his plate to eat.

He was halfway done with his breakfast when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came walking in through the doors of the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry.

"Well you sure are up early today Harry, what are you up to?" Hermione asked rather suspiciously.

"Nothing I was just talking to Professor McGonagall about something."

"Did you tell her about your scar hurting Harry?" Ron asked shoving eggs into his mouth.

"What your scar hurt? I thought that you scar wouldn't hurt anymore! Are you ok?" Hermione asked frantically.

"I'm fine I'm fine don't worry so much! Plus Professor McGonagall said that it was nothing to worry about and it probably only happened because he died or something like that." Harry finished looking a lot braver then he had last night.

"You sure your ok Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yea really I'm fine."

"Good" said Ginny sitting on Harrys left. "Wouldn't want anything bad happening to you before our trip to Homstedge next week" She added happily as she laid her head on Harrys shoulder.

Harry immediately brightened up at remembering this, he was really anxious at checking the Quiddtich story for some new gloves that just came in.

As they all finished eating they stood up and began walking to Charms class laughing uncontrollably at the huge stain Ron had on his shirt from missing his mouth when he was eating pancakes.

Little did they all know that at that very same time Voldemort had made his way to the Zabini house where he was about to cause havoc once again.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short and nothing really exciting happened but my mind was running out of ideas! If you guys have any ideas for this story then tell me please because I'm not sure of how to go on from here! So write a review! P**


End file.
